Industrial electric fans may include a motor casing enclosed at one end by a removable modular end dome. Generally, the end dome has mounted thereto a power cord, a motor switch and a motor capacitor. An example of a present day electrical fan motor modular end dome is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,481.
Two of the most frequently serviced components in an industrial fan are the switch and the motor capacitor. Replacing these components is facilitated by placing them together in a removable modular end dome. However, replacement of either the switch or the capacitor in present day fans is still very time consuming and consequently very expensive. A technician must first access the modular end dome. This may require the assembly of scaffolding or the use of an alternative lifting device for the technician to reach the fan. Once the technician has accessed the fan he must use tools to remove the end dome, and then reassemble the fan with a new end dome. In many circumstances, it may be necessary to wait until there is a lull in manufacturing activity to permit the technician to access the fan. This concern has been partially addressed by the fan motor switch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,587 which discloses a drop cord with a two-speed electric motor switch at the end of the drop cord remote from the modular end dome.